Many mobile devices utilize a power management unit (PMU) to govern power functions of digital platforms. Current PMU topologies distribute direct current (DC) power using a mix of DC/DC converters and linear or low dropout (LDO) regulators. The energy loss when using such PMU topologies can be 25% of the system power consumption. The performance of the mobile device, as well as the battery power supply, is limited by these losses. Increasing the load demand on a PMU can amplify the adverse performance effects.